<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Home by NachoDiablo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478697">Home is Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo'>NachoDiablo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SamSteve KinderCap AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain America Sam Wilson/Modern Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stops by Steve's apartment after a rough mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SamSteve KinderCap AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SamSteve Anniversary Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a series following teacher Steve and Cap Sam. You can read it on its own but I recommend you check out the previous fics in the series for context.</p><p>Thank you <a href="https://a-majesti.tumblr.com/">leila</a> for the beta and cheering &lt;3</p><p>Check out <a href="https://twitter.com/itscinni/status/1246935914762436608?s=20">cinni's</a> adorable art of SamSteve in their pjs!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve yawned as he padded barefoot from the kitchen to the living room. A mug of sleepytime tea was clutched in his hands. It wasn’t late, barely eight o’clock. But it was a Wednesday; still two more days to go until the weekend, and he was already exhausted. It had been storming for the past nine days straight, and the kids hadn’t been able to get outside for recess to burn off their excess energy. And it wasn’t just the kids. Steve had a dash of cabin fever, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled onto the couch and checked his phone. No new texts from his boyfriend. Steve smiled to himself. Captain America Sam Wilson was officially his boyfriend. They’d gone out a few times between SHIELD missions and PTA meetings, with plenty of phone calls and sexting peppered in. On their last date, while they kissed hot and heavy in the alley behind the Italian deli, Steve had blurted out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>what are we</span>
  </em>
  <span> question. After some teasing, Sam had confirmed that yeah, they were boyfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that Sam wanted him. Not because he was Captain America-- that part was so wild that Steve was unfazed by this point. But Sam Wilson was a bad ass all on his own. Smart, kind, cute as hell. He could have anyone he wanted, and he’d chosen Steve. And Steve was determined as hell to live up to the honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve flipped on the television and scrolled through his recorded shows. Sam was supposed to be returning from his mission tomorrow evening. He’d likely text Steve at some point that evening from the road. Maybe, if Natasha and Monica weren't around, they’d manage to Facetime for a few minutes. Steve looked down at his clothes and considered changing. He didn’t want Sam to make fun of his Thor pajama pants-- they had been on sale, and Steve was on a budget-- but he also didn’t want to get off the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden knock on his front door made the latter concern irrelevant. Steve groaned as he stood up and stretched. He listened for a second knock. If it didn’t come, maybe that meant it was a false alarm. A delivery person knocking on the wrong door and realizing his mistake, or a kid playing a tired prank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, a second knock came soon after. Steve frowned and shuffled over to the peephole. When he saw who was on the other side of the door, he inhaled sharply, then pulled it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam? What are you… are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two tired brown eyes looked up at Steve. “I’m good,” Sam said. “Just in the neighborhood, figured I’d stop in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One forearm leaned against the doorjamb. A worn leather jacket was draped over his Captain America suit; the blue and white striped version, streaked with grime. Sam’s face looked mostly clean, but weary as hell. Patterned bruising darkened his left cheekbone, but it didn’t look too swollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile, a dimmed version of his usual, was what made Steve worry. Quickly, he ushered Sam inside and locked the door. “I thought your mission didn’t end ‘til tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.” Sam chuckled without humor. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and he scowled down at the floor. “Guess it wrapped up early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good thing?” Steve asked, careful to keep his tone light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s right shoulder shrugged up towards his ear. “Depends on who you ask. On paper, sure. Uncontested success. Hashtag Mission Accomplished. But…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, shoulder slumped, and shook his head. “It’s... I don’t wanna weigh you down with this shit. I shouldn’t even be here, I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled Sam against his chest before he could finish. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam should be here. Steve didn’t want Sam to even think about being anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed into the crook of Steve’s neck. His arms wound around Steve’s waist, hesitant at first, then tighter as Steve rubbed a hand over Sam’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re back early,” Steve whispered. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you, too.” Sam’s voice was muffled against Steve’s shoulder. “Dunno what I was thinking. We debriefed, we argued, then we got sent home. And I… guess I would up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled back slightly and looked up at Steve with a guarded expression. Steve kissed the tip of his nose and rested their foreheads together. “I’m happy you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t half of what Steve wanted to say-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love that you came here, I love that you think of me when you think of home, I love </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he hoped that it said enough. Sam’s smile brightened ever so slightly, making Steve’s heart leap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got an extra towel so I can shower?” Sam asked. “And maybe a spare set of sweats? Sorry, I didn’t come prepared, I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you,” Steve said firmly. “And yeah, I got everything you need, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Sam’s forehead and led him to the bathroom, silently congratulating his past self for doing laundry in a timely manner that week for a change. Thanks to Past!Steve’s diligence, he was able to offer Sam his least worn sweatpants and one of the fancier towels that he’d splurged on during a Pottery Barn sale. It was oversized and incredibly fluffy. Exactly what Sam needed. Hell, he was even freshly stocked with a few homemade soaps and body butters, thanks to Dennis Whitney’s grandmother, who’d just opened an Etsy shop and had sold discounted merch at the last PTA meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Head and Shoulders two-in-one, Steve had no excuse for, other than it was on sale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sam was settled and Steve heard the water running, he ran to the bedroom for the fastest tidying possible. Drawers slammed shut, comforter fluffed, humidifier stuffed into the closet. Did he need to change his sheets? He’d put clean ones on yesterday, but he’d obviously slept in them the previous night. Maybe he should change them so they were crisp and fresh for Sam. Then again, the only clean sheets he had that matched were the raggedy Ninja Turtles set that he’d owned since his first year out of college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could make a decision, he heard the shower switch off. In a few minutes, Sam would be emerging from the bathroom, and Steve didn’t want to be caught fretting. Sam was stressed enough; Steve needed to be calm and relaxed for him. He shoved one last errant shoe under his bed, then ran to the kitchen to fill two glasses of water before casually lounging on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door creaked open. Steve turned to smile over the back of the couch. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sam looked different, wrapped in Steve’s old college rugby sweatshirt and plaid pajama pants. Smaller, somehow, even though he filled out the clothes just fine. “I hung the towel on the rack. Unless you want me to put it in the laundry, or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rack’s fine,” Steve assured him. “Did you want some water? I’ve got other stuff… well, I’ve got tea and Gatorade.” Steve also had coffee, Diet Coke, milk, cranberry juice, and an ageing bottle of a subpar brand of coconut water, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Sam with choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam walked over to sit down next to Steve on the couch. “Water’s fine. Thanks.” He took the glass from the coffee table and drank, then settled back into the crook of Steve’s arm. “What are we watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brooklyn 99.” Steve pulled Sam closer and turned on the show. He had the feeling that Sam needed a break from making decisions so he’d chosen the show with the most cached episodes. Jake and the gang wouldn’t require much of Sam’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Sam’s eyes closed halfway as he leaned his head against Steve. He still looked tired, but his muscles felt less tense under Steve’s fingers as they brushed back and forth against his bicep. Steve kissed Sam’s temple, then turned his attention back to the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the second episode, Sam snuggled closer to Steve and turned to kiss his neck. Steve tilted his head to capture Sam’s lips with his own, slow and soft. He pulled back and grinned, pleased at how relaxed Sam looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sam’s eyes brightened. He leaned in for another kiss, less innocent than the first. Steve’s pulse quickened as he leaned in closer, feeling Sam’s fingers ghost over his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulsively, Steve shifted one leg over Sam to straddle his hips. Sam’s hands went to Steve’s waist in a firm grip. Steve cupped Sam’s face, mindful of the bruising, and kissed him again. He let his hands drift down to Sam’s chest as they kissed, pressing Sam back against the couch as he ran his hands over the planes of Sam’s pecs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outline of Sam’s dick was hard as it pressed against Steve’s own aching dick through their thin pants. As they worked against each other, Steve let out a soft moan that had Sam thrust upward and suck hard against Steve’s collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna move this to the bedroom?” Steve asked breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam murmured in return. “Gotta get you out of those Thor pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned and rolled his hips. “What’s wrong with them? The little hammers are cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not.” Sam shook his head in mock disappointment. “Can’t believe my own boyfriend’s not wearing my merch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend’s on a teacher’s salary budget.” Steve knew his cheeks were pink, but he didn’t care. It still made him giddy to hear Sam call him his boyfriend. “Cap merch is never on sale. Thor’s pants were on the two-for-twenty-dollars table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two for twenty, huh? Who’s on the second pair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugged and ducked his head. A knot of anxiety had started to form in his stomach, but hopefully Sam just thought he was being coy. Reluctantly, he slid off of Sam’s lap and tugged his hand to lead him down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bedroom, Steve pulled Sam in for another kiss. He wasn’t sure what to do next. They’d hooked up a couple times on dates, sure, and they’d seen each other jerk off via FaceTime, but those instances had always been rushed, and mostly clothed. Now they had all night, and a whole bed, to themselves. Steve would have a naked Sam stretched out next to him, pressed against his own skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naked Sam in his bed was something Steve had thought about, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But now that it was about to become a reality, Steve’s nerves were on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sam stepped back, pulled off the rugby sweatshirt, and Steve forgot why he was nervous. Sam was gorgeous, with the way his smile made his eyes crinkle at the corners and arched the lines of his cheekbones. And yeah, he was built, all broad shoulders and firm muscle. But more than that, the way he looked at Steve, soft and open, reminded Steve that this was Sam, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam, and there was nothing to be nervous about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve yanked his own t-shirt over his head, trying not to be too noticeable as he flexed a little. He smirked when he noticed Sam’s eyes widen as they roamed over his bare chest. Being admired by a national icon who was thirsted over by thousands wasn’t a bad feeling. Being admired by his super hot boyfriend was an even better one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sam could move, Steve grabbed his arm and repositioned them so that his chest was against Sam’s back. Sam sighed and tilted his head so Steve could kiss the curve of his neck as he cupped Sam’s pecs, teasing the hardened peaks of his nipples between his fingertips. Steve pressed the hard length of his dick against Sam’s ass, willing himself to remain in control as Sam’s hips worked against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, still letting his lips trace along Sam’s shoulder, Steve’s hands drifted down Sam’s abs to the waistband of his pajama pants. His fingers skirted between the fuzz of the fabric and the smooth heat of Sam’s skin as he worked the pants down over Sam’s hips. Sam’s fingers moved to gently circle Steve’s wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got these,” Sam murmured, “You worry about getting rid of your own damn pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed as he slid off the Thor pants and kicked them to the side of the room. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and they fell together in a tangle on the bed. Sam lay back against the pillows, and Steve shifted so that he could stretch out alongside Sam and let his hands and lips and tongue roam over every inch of exposed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you wanna do?” Sam asked, a little breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Steve let his eyes wander down to Sam’s dick, hard and leaking. He reached out to circle it with his fingers, pumping it a few times and running his thumb over the head to smear against the precome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sam hissed. “That feels amazing.” His eyes were half closed as he looked up at Steve through his lashes, lips slightly parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s hand movements stuttered for a moment. He loved seeing Sam like this. Vulnerability was something that didn’t come easy for either of them, but somehow when they were together, defenses seemed to dissipate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, strangled noise escaped from the back of Sam’s throat as Steve tightened his grip, just a little. Steve grinned to himself. Just last week, he’d watched a YouTube news clip of Sam taking down three bad guys in robot suits with nothing more than his shield and his bare hands. Now, Sam was sprawled out beneath him, at his mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had asked Steve what he wanted to do; Steve knew that he could ask for anything, and Sam would give it to him. Of course, part of that trust came from Sam undoubtedly knowing that everything Steve wanted involved giving Sam exactly what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted, too. Right now, for example, Steve was debating whether he wanted to dive face first between those thighs and eat Sam out til he cried, or slide himself onto that dick and ride til Sam was wrung out beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his hand off Sam’s dick and licked the precome from his fingers, then leaned down to kiss Sam again. Sam leaned into the kiss and their dicks brushed together, slick and sticky. Steve gasped against Sam’s lips. He knew exactly what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he eased himself up over Sam, slotting their dicks together, never breaking their kiss. He wrapped one hand around their lengths; the other hand laced through Sam’s and pinned it to the bed. Sam’s free hand gripped Steve’s ass, guiding his hips as they worked out a rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved in tandem, pressed together, slick with sweat. The scent of Steve’s soap lingered against Sam’s skin; Steve parted their kiss just long enough to dip down and taste the delicate skin of Sam’s neck. He loved this, being with Sam fully, with nothing separating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s breathing hitched, a sign Steve knew meant he was getting close. He moved his lips back to Sam’s, kissing him one more time before resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, baby,” Steve whispered. “Come for me, please. Look so pretty when you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Sam’s hand a squeeze. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut as he arched up slightly, stilling as he pulsed in Steve’s hand. The added slickness, along with the way Sam’s face fell into a sated expression, pushed Steve over the edge. He spilled over onto Sam’s abs with a shudder, watching as their come mingled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed happily as he rolled away from Sam and fell back against the bed. He reached for the tissues on the bedside table and grabbed a handful. He kept a couple for himself, then passed along the rest to Sam. Their hands remained entwined between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’d cleaned themselves off somewhat, Steve brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the skin of Sam’s inner wrist. They shifted to face each other; Sam’s smile was just as soft as Steve knew his own must be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying the night, right?” Steve asked, not caring if that sounded rushed. Sam was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> now; Steve was allowed to be a little overeager. “I got work in the morning, but you can stay. If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam didn’t seem to mind as he chuckled and rested a hand on Steve’s hip. “Yeah, I’ll stay.” He grinned and moved his hand across Steve’s hip in slow circles. “Hard to resist your hospitality. Not that I’d want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might change your mind in the morning,” Steve said. “All I got for breakfast is cereal and expired Pop Tarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you buy Thor’s cereal, too.” Sam’s eyes were narrowed, but the teasing note in his voice made Steve snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I buy Iron Man cereal,” he lied. Sam scrunched up his face, and Steve laughed harder. “I love you, baby, but the Cap cereal’s marshmallows are always stale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes widened for a moment, then crinkled at the corners as he watched Steve with a careful expression. Heat flooded Steve’s cheeks as he realized what he’d said, but he didn’t break their gaze. He’d meant every word, including the part about the marshmallows, but also the part about loving Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Sam’s face relaxed. “That’s fair,” he said with a smile. “And I love you, too. For real, though, please tell me you don’t eat Iron Man cereal. Nat and Monica would never let me live it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raised an eyebrow. “What about Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Tony find out,” Sam replied solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t resist; he hummed and gave a noncommittal shrug. Sam’s eyes narrowed as he started to sit up, but Steve quickly hooked his foot over Sam’s leg and reached over to pull him back into his arms for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was actually a Cheerios type of guy, but Sam could find that out in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>